Digimon: Cellular Connection
by Tevnari
Summary: A new evil is invading the human world. What kind of hero will rise to the threat? Digimon: Cellular Connection!
1. Prologue

Digimon: Cellular Connection

Prologue

"My lord, the connection has been established, shall we proceed?" a solemn voice inquires.

The response takes a moment as the black-clad leader takes his time acknowledging his own terminal screen.

"We are connected to the other world. Let us have a place with a high populace. We will need many if we are to establish a base," The black-clad figure responds. Acknowledging the various subordinates set up in the operating room, a faint crescent of a smile appears on its features"Tokyo is too obvious, what of America?"

A blue dinosaur creature with a fang hanging from its mouth responds in a nasally voice, "There's an Area known as Silicon Valley. It's known for tech, lots of it too."

A bird-like creature with a fossil for a head slinks up from a shadowy part of the networking room, various lights dimming into her stone as she lightly moves toward the throne the black-clad mon sits on.  
"My lord? May I offer counsel?" Her tone was deep and husky, though hollow beneath the dead bone and hardly heard to the others in the operating room.

"Do not come too near our lord, feather-bitch." Three snarling voices growl from the side of the throne, three sets of eyes, each glowing like hot coals betrays their rage as one body is illuminated by the lights in the room. Seared dark red fur, claws black as charcoal, and a mane with hair like a wildfire in color and ferocity, this bipedal guard dog was feeling protective. The nearest operatives in the hall stopped their duties at the snarl only to have one of the heads growl their way and resume their work.

"Silence dog. She is one of us." If not the words, but the command in the voice silenced the growl.

"Skeonmon," The black-clad figure gestured the presumably female creature closer.

"I would hear what you have to say."

The birdress bowed at being addressed, darkened silvery wings running down her back along with darker feathers embracing her humanoid and feminine form.  
"I would recommend some other place."  
"State your reasons."  
"Our numbers are many, yet we will only get so much through the bandwidth and that's not to mention the service plan that reports have come back with about these cell phones." Skeonmon pauses to assess the disappearance of the crescent in her lord. "We should see greater success if our vanguard gained power in some other place before advancing on the most likely threat."

The leader stands, and the few score of subordinates in the room immediately stand in turn, saluting with various instances of arms. The regal- black-clad figure soon dismisses them with a wave of his hand, "I'm pleased however now is a moment of truth, remain on your tasks."  
The Black Lord looks to Skeonmon with that crescent returning,"I have read the reports and I have already decided. Our Vanguard shall originate near the city they call Chicago. The denizens won't have the technology or interest to oppose us till we have amassed power."

The expression in Skeonmon's body seems to change as The Black Lord announces his decision, "That is... most wise, my lord."

* * *

In an apartment complex in a suburb of Chicago, a teen stares at his ceiling,

"I beat another game.. I've seen another story. What the hell is mine?" He mumbles in near numb state as he picks himself up, looking at the posters on his wall, and the game console that's still silently humming not far from his bed.

"I guess I should turn it off, not gonna get another one for a few days.." The teen looks out of the window, seeing that the apartments outside have turned orange, to his shame, he can't tell if the sun's rising or setting.

"Is it... morning already? No.. I don't feel like a zombie... When did I eat..? Damnit, what month is it?" With questions, but no answers, he looks to his phone as he  
heads to the kitchen. The rest of the apartment is dimly lit where it should be, and more brightly illuminated in the living room where an older woman with brown hair is reading a book, looking up to acknowledge his passing.  
"Uprooting yourself from your cave, mushroom boy?" she chides with a slight chuckle and a smile.  
"Yeah, yeah, Don't have anything rotting in my room to sustain my biomass."  
"There's lasagna in the fridge from last night."  
"Awesome, it's always better the next day," The teen smiles at that, not much beats day old lasagna. Seeing his mom on the couch answered the question of time, as he opens the fridge and picks out the Tupperware of lasagna. Setting it in the microwave, he takes out his smartphone as he starts to ponder the date.  
"Oh please still be June, even July would be fine." He closes his eyes and hopes for a moment only to open them see that the date reads August 5th, causing his heart to drop.  
"I didn't see it, no, I didn't even see it." He paces back an forth in the short kitchen, no response from the other room to his mumbling.  
In short time, the microwave beeps and the teen runs a fork through the Lasagna to disperse the hit. "I can't believe it's the 5th of August... Where did summer go." Talking to himself as he looks at his phone, accepting the result, and seeing that he has a message. "Oh look, someone loves me..."  
"Who? Is it your girlfriend?" The woman calls from the other room, obviously her hearing is selective.  
"Hold on, I'll see." He returns as he sees that the sender has scrambled letters at first, but the message reads _The Black Lord has chosen you. _The teen has seen his share of spam, but in any case, this might be worth reading the rest, he decides as he opens the message, while shutting the door to the microwave.

_"The Black Lord has chosen you. Access this attached link and be taken on an adventure in the land of Amerath, the new dark fantasy MMO. No charge to play for the first thousand that enter. You will be given unique classes based on a questionnaire and set out to do the master's work!  
__ wwd. knightsoftheblack. digi /Duke/__!"_

"WWD?Ah.. Just spam that loves me." He replies to the other room, with no response back. After setting the microwave to another couple minutes, he presses the link, presumably out of boredom and curiosity of the strange domain name. The phone connects as he turns on the microwave.

Suddenly the phone grows too hot to hold, "F-Fuck!" He cries in pain as his fingers let go of the near smoldering phone as he realizes that he left the fork in the tuperware. "Crap!"  
"What are you doing in there?" The mother asks as he shakes off the burn on his hand and leans to turn off the microwave right as all of its lights go off, causing him pause. "What... what the..."  
Slowly, the light becomes too blinding to look into, as he covers his eyes with his left hand the one that's unburnt.

"Jackal, What is going on in there?" His mother stands near the mouth of the kitchen, holding her book to shield her eyes.  
"I have.. no..." The teen is awestruck, and soon even more so as the light fades, revealing a very large black oval shaped egg with several silvery white crescents draped across it.


	2. Chapter 1: Skeonmon

Skeonmon

Few days have past since the vanguard of the invasion force were sent to the real world. Skeonmon roosted in her dark chambers as she sorted through data displayed on her personal terminal. Various fossils adorned her chambers as the aged dead had a comforting effect on her. Though right now this comfort was lost. No word had returned from the Black Lord since he left with the Vanguard.  
A proper leader would take matters into his own hands to see the completion of his goal, he would say. Skeonmon dug her bony nails into the digimetal of her wall as she hissed low at the thought of losing his leadership. The other officers could take control of their squads without him, but who would take control of the officers once they realized the seat of power was gone? The risks of the invasion, the data loss in entering the real world, any manner of things could go wrong.  
"Skeonmon? Are you in there?" A voice was heard from the nearby intercom. Holding a button on her terminal, she speaks back.  
"Yes I am. What are you bothering me for?" She hissed in return, some of these peons had impeccably bad timing.  
"Argomon would like to speak with you, concerning the vanguard."

"Where?" The most important question.  
"He will send you details if you agree to the meeting."

"I do." A message appears on Skeo's monitor from Argo, he'd been listening after all.

"Meet me in the Master's chambers. With haste, this is urgent. " The message read.

Taking herself up, she opened her shutter door and made way through the halls with her deathly grace. If Argo finds it urgent, then it must be. Seeing everything in more steps ahead than any mon has right to means all the more. From the high officer's corridors, it is a short trip to the black lord's chambers. Argo must have selected them because they are the furthest from the lowers and most of the high officers know, save for those that are only in their position for pure power.

The shutters open as she nears, Argo is inside, still operating on a holographic monitor with his ever closed eyes. Acknowledging her presence, he closes the window and faces her direction.

"I have news to share with you." Argo's voice is solemn and almost monotone.

"And only I? None of the other officers?" Skeo already knows the answer, yet she would have it comfirmed by this... thing.

"You are the only one that can be trusted, concerning the master's status right now. Some Officers he won with force, others, with words. He won me with words and you-"

"Purpose, like all of the others." Skeo snapped. The hollows of her skull betrayed no emotion, yet the ruffle of her feathers did the job her face would.

"As you say." Argo submits in his monotone and proceeds to reopen his holographic monitor, it rapidly boots, a file opens and he pauses as he looks to her. "This recording came in roughly an hour ago. It was captured via the cell phone that received the Master's digiegg."

"So there's word? Does he have instruction? Is the human acceptable?" Skeo's concerns rise to the surface in a barrage of questions as Argomon's lack of words silences her.

He plays the audio feed, two voices are heard in the feed, the first, sounds like a young human,"-top doing that! You already ruined the pantry like that!"  
The other giggles like a lunatic as a series of explosions are heard,"I'm Hitler! Save all the juice! Down with the proper-ganda!"

"Stop bouncing around! Any more bubbles and I'll feed you Dish Soap!"

"Nope! We don't need gentleman here. I'm a goose!" Annoying quacking progresses for a while before the human voice shouts back

"You little turd! Geese don't quack! An- What. What are you doing?" A grunting noise is heard faintly. "What.. What are you doing? Wait, no!" the sound of defecation is heard with a sigh of relief and then a large 'slurp.'

"Hehe! Tastes like taco juice." Argo turns off the audio. Skeo's feathers seem pale as she shakes violently

Skeo begins shrieking at Argo"Wh-what. What happened to him!? None of the other reports showed these symptoms from compression! This is a disaster!"

Argo holds a finger to his lips and slowly shakes his head. "Please control yourself. These chambers are soundproof, yet they say that the Network has eyes and ears in strange places."

Skeo takes a few deep breaths that ring hollow in her fossilized mask."Explain this." Skeo finally forces out in a hiss.

"As far as it can be told without one of us there. It seems that the Master has gone mad in the transition." Despite Skeo's apparent lack of composure, Argo has maintained his monotone.

"What of the others in the vanguard?" They did not know about the master's excursion, she feared for what would happen if they found him as he is. Then, a thought occurred. Despite the data loss required for the transfer, and despite the madness, could the Black Lord have retained his potential? She visibly calms as she considers this, all would not be lost from the mess of the master's rash decision. Most of their followers were subdued by his formidable power and given a greater purpose.

"The others in the vanguard have retained their senses and are already in the second stage, the first should arrive at child stage within a day or two."

"If the Black Lord had arrived safely, he could have issued commands through communications. "The cell that received him is only relaying encrypted signals back to us to prevent the others from knowing."

"Can we send to it?"

"Messages? Certainly."

"Good." Skeo had thought of a way to salvage this. "Thank you for your report, Argo. I'll see if I can't bring this around somehow." She puts a talon to the bottom of her fossil in a ponderous manner,"What have you done to keep that dog busy? Surely he's upset about not being at the Black Lord's side?"

"Master sent WerCereberumon with a squad to harass the network and throw them off. He went begrudgingly, yet left all the same. Skeonmon, what do you have in mind?"

"Only the best interest of our leader, and ideals." Skeonmon leaves with regained composure, she would not accept their plans failing due to the leader's loss. If the more unruly officers found out, there would be a coup, if the network found out, there would be an attack. If both happen at once, all is lost.


End file.
